life is short so live it
by LaLaLexxie
Summary: What happens if a girl gibbs age that dress kind of like Abby and has her own attitude comes into the picture? Heres the answer gibbs falls for her. what will happen when the world finds out about her past. R&R plz
1. meeting her

It was the same thing at NCIS every day. Abby thought she was going to go crazy if they did not have an investigation soon! then she thought that she could make NCIS a little bit more fun.

"Hey. Tony, Gibbs? Have you guys seen Abby yet?" asked Kate.

"No. I wanted to ask her a question but i cant find her." said Tony.

"Well she does have a life of her own. So she might be out.' answered Gibbs.

Just then Abby came out of the elevator with a girl. The girl was as tall as Abby, she had black hair with blond highlights and the hair goes down to her shoulders with side bangs that cover her right eye. She's wearing black converse with ripped jeans, and a plaid button up shirt (it was only button up half way so you can see her tank top) and she was holding a marine coat.

"Hey guys!" said Abby every happy.

"Um. Abby who is this?" asked Kate pointing to the girl next to her.

"Oh!. Guys this is my best friend Alexis." Abby said showing them Alexis.

"OK Abbs. Now why is she here?" asked Gibbs.

"She is here because she is the newest member of NCIS." said Abby like she was very proud of herself.

"And why is she the newest member?" asked Gibbs angrily.

"Because i thought we could use a new member to liven things up here. So i got my best friend!"

"I'm very good at anything you put me to work at. I will work my hardest Mr. Gibbs. Just please let me stay here for awhile. If I don't get the job done you can fire me. OK?" begged Alexis.

"Fine." said Gibbs.

"Hey Alexis. Why do you have a marine coat? were you a marine?" asked Tony.

"Um. No, i was not a marine. i tried my hardest to become one but because of ............. my background they won't let me become one."

"Then why do you have a marine coat?" asked Kate.

"It was my fathers."

"What was in your background that made the marines not recruit you?" asked Tony.

"OK. What is up with everyone asking me questions? I'm going to go talk to ducky now bye bye."

Alexis left into the elevator.

"What is up with her?" asked Tony.

"it's a long story Tony." replied Abby.

_**Hey so that was the 1st chapter of my NCIS story. I want a lest 3 comments so that i can continue. ok I DONT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BUT ALEXIS AND HER PAST. comment and i will continue. **_


	2. Why is she here?

"Well i think we have time for it Abbs." replied Tony with a smile on his face.

'Well tony. i don't think i should be the one telling you the story. Be sides I think Gibbs would like to get to know her better him self. I think he likes her." answered Abby whispering the last part so Gibbs could not hear her.

"Really?

"Yeah."

"How old is she?"

"Gibb's age. Why?"

"Stop talking about me when i'm around." interrupted Gibbs

"Sorry Gibbs." apologized Abby.

*Down stairs with Ducky and Alexis*

"So miss Cielo, is it?" asked Ducky

"Yes." replied Alexis looking at everything in sight.

"What makes you so interested to be a Medical Examiner?" Asked Ducky.

"Well i have always been interested in the human body. I've also been a very odd girl when i was younger. I always experimented with what ever i could find. One time when i was younger, I saw a dead bird on the ground in the park and my Ant came over to see what i was doing. I was dissecting the the poor bird. She got me away from the bird and told me to never do that again. i always got yelled at when i saw a dead animal and tried to dissect it. It was never really fair." Answered Alexis.

Ducky just looked at her a laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Alexis

"oh, nothing. It's just i can not see such a beautiful women wanting to be a Medical Examiner. Plus that story and the comment that it was never fair." replied Ducky. Just then McGee walked in to ask ducky a question. When he looked up he saw Alexis. Alexis ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Tim!" she yelled.

"Hey Alexis. I thought that you were in New York trying to become a singer?" McGee asked.

"Yeah well it did not work out so much. I tried i really did. It's just i think working here might be where i belong."

"That is what Abby and I were trying to tell you all a long."

"I know."

"So Abby brought you to see if Gibbs would let you work here, huh?"

"Yup."

Tony came though the door.

"Probee. Ducky, And Alexis. We have a case" Said Tony walking in.

_**Hey guys. sorry it took so long. I kinda was not i the mood to write. but i did it. I hope your guys like it. I also hope its good or at lest ok. Please, Please, Please Review. NO HATE REVIEWS!!!! I hate those. they make me not want to continue writing. ok so just review if you do just make sure its nice. **_


End file.
